


Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Destiny’s Way: Feelings

by Shadow_Chaser



Series: Star Wars: Ruminations [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-07
Updated: 2002-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Chaser/pseuds/Shadow_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to Thoughts, this one focusing on the musings of a certain Vong ship named the Trickster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Destiny’s Way: Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> After reading "Destiny’s Way," which I thought was a superb book, especially when Luke got his reality check about his teachings of the Force (hee hee…was waiting for that), I decided to write a companion piece to "Traitor: Thoughts"…this time focusing on a particular Vong ship, the Trickster. Enjoy! Started: 11/07/02. Completed: 11/07/02.

**Story:**

 

I didn’t know where I was going…but what I do know was that I actually had a place I could call home. People who would take care of me, people…these people my former masters called _jeedai_. They connected to me through my feelings and somehow meld into me. Though one particular _jeedai_ I knew my master hated that was different yet familiar to this one, this _jeedai_ told me her name was Jaina Solo.

She was the enigma…the mysterious _jeedai_ I knew yet did not know. I could feel her through our mind-connection, though at times, I tried to reach her, she did not respond. Slowly through the battles we engaged in where I gladly punished my masters for abusing me, I felt a wall build around her, like she was cutting me off.

I cried out to her not to, but she did not respond…did not even think anything towards me. I could feel her empathy, a cold rage of hatred, fire fueled by what I perceived as a loved one so forcibly ripped from her.

Probing with my mind-connection to her, I felt that there was another void in her, another that had hints of the same mind-connection we shared, but it was different. This mind-connection was originally a part of her, not the one created between her and me. This one had an echo of blood…an echo of family.

I remembered that bond that I once had. It was with my sister Vong vessel…but she had been destroyed so carelessly in the hands of my masters early on the conquest of these _jeedai_. So this _jeedai_ who called herself Jaina Solo had a blood relation that was also taken from her.

We should have connected then, but by then, when I tried to reach her, she had built a shell around her that was so icy cold to touch that it made me shiver deep in my core. I didn’t know whether I should probe any further, but by chance, I did…one little day…

The reaction I received was not of a cold wall thrown into my mind, but that of a loose tension…and of also another bond that flowed from her into me. This other bond was the blood bond, I realized…this was Jaina Solo’s blood relation…and he, as I could feel from the bond, had been restored to her.

Her shell was coming apart, but I could now feel more tension within her, a pressure that was building slowly. Was this pressure inside of the former cold wall that she had? I couldn’t believe it…

But now, as I prepare to face my masters once again, in what my current pilot called the Battle of Ebaq 9, I can sense that wall building around my mind-connection, cutting me off from the _jeedai_ whom I respected as my rightful pilot…

But building a lot quicker.

 

_**~Fini~** _


End file.
